


Endgame

by serendipitymadness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kataang Week 2018, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitymadness/pseuds/serendipitymadness
Summary: In celebration of Kataang being cannon for ten years (something a certain ship can’t relate to) here are ten days dedicated to showing the purest love story I’ve ever seen. So, read, comment and enjoy!





	1. Day One - Mythology

It was night time in Republic City, most families would be getting ready for bed, and that was no different for the family that resided at Air Temple Island. Although in their case it was more like _trying_ to get ready for bed.

If Katara was being completely honest, she never would’ve thought that having kids would be so much work. There was Bumi, who at eight-years old was just as rambunctious and restless as his father. Then there was Kya, their beloved four-year-old daughter who was just as much as her father as she was of her mother. Lastly, there was baby Tenzin who at one month old was a reminder to his parents that three was it for them.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep, momma!” Kya cried as her mother tried putting her to bed.

“But sweetie, you can’t stay awake forever,” Katara tried reasoning before calling out to her husband, “Aang, has Tenzin settled yet?”

At that, said husband came into her daughters room with their baby son over his shoulder and their other son clinging onto his leg. Despite the situation, Katara couldn’t help but laugh.

“I get Tenzin settled, but Bumi refuses to do just that,” Aang said.

“If Boom doesn’t have to sleep, then I don’t want to!” Kya exclaimed.

Katara sighed, “Sweetie, is there _any_ way I could get you to sleep?”

“Hmm…” Kya trailed off. “You could tell me a story!”

“Story sounds fun!” Bumi agreed as Aang tried prying the boy off from his leg.

“Alright, I’ll tell you a story,” Katara conceded, sharing a knowing look with Aang.

“Yay!” Kya cheered as Katara put the covers over her.

“Now, as I’m sure you both know all of the benders learned their sacred art from something different. For the airbenders it was the Sky Bison, for the firebenders it was the Dragon, for the earthbenders it was the badgermoles and for the waterbenders it was the moon,” Katara began.

“In the Water Tribe, the waterbenders draw their power from the moon and the ocean; Yin and Yang. For generations they have balanced each other with their push and pull, which has been the nature of their relationship for generations,” Aang continued.

“However, Yin and Yang were not always referred to as the moon and the ocean. They were once humans, just like us,” Katara said.

Kya gasped, “So there was no moon or ocean?”

Katara laughed, “No, there was. It just wasn’t Yin and Yang.”

“Legend has it, Yang was a waterbender from the north. Contrary to popular belief, Yin was actually an airbender, since Yang always represented the ocean while Yin represented the moon or sky,” Katara explained.

“Like you and dad,” Bumi noted.

“Yes, like dad and I,” Katara agreed.

“While Yang was a waterbender from the north, Yin was an airbender from the Southern Air Temple. They met one night at a gathering in the north, and it was love at first sight. Yin and Yang were instantly drawn to each other, and they spent the night dancing away in each other’s arms,” Aang continued.

“However, they couldn’t be together,” Katara interrupted.

“Why?” Kya asked.

“Because Yin was betrothed to be married. While marriage in the North isn’t as prejudiced as it was then, women were always expected to follow through with the traditions and marry the perfect man and by her tribes definition; Yang wasn’t her perfect man,” Katara explained.

“Not fair,” Kya grumbled.

“You’re right, Kya. It isn’t. But still, Yin and Yang made every moment that they had together count and wrote letters to one another when they couldn’t be together. Unfortunately, Yin’s betrothed found out about their communication. Furious, Yin’s betrothed hunted Yang down and killed him for falling in love with his supposed wife,” Katara continued.

“That sucks,” Bumi commented.

“When Yin found out, she was devastated by the loss of her one true love. Devastated, Yin abandoned her home and chased her love into the Spirit World, where they could finally be together,” Aang explained.

“Up until that point in history, there had been no greater love than the love of Yin and Yang. In a way, their love related to their dance with the pushing and pulling, which they brought with them to the Spirit world. Because of their love, they became the moon and ocean spirits. Yin and Yang decided to manifest themselves into our world, giving up their spirit forms and immortality to become a part of our world, where they continue to swim around each other in an eternal dance to this day,” Katara finished.

“How’d you like that story, pumpkin?” Aang asked his daughter.

“Loved it. I wanna love like Yang,” Kya replied.

“Don’t go thinking about love now, young lady. Your too young for that,” Aang said.

Katara laughed, “Oh, let her dream, Aang.”

“Why did Yin go with Yang?” Bumi wondered.

“Because she loved him, and she was willing to do anything for him if it meant being with her one true love,” Katara answered.

“Without her counterpart, Yin was almost meaningless, which is exactly what happens when you disrupt the bond between Yin and Yang; they cannot function without the other,” Aang added, sharing a look with Katara.

“Now that we told you a bedtime story, how about you actually _go_ to bed,” Katara suggested.

Bumi yawned, “Only because I want to.”

“That’s my boy,” Aang said, leading Bumi out the room.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Katara kissed her daughters forehead.

“Night, momma,” Kya replied before drifting off to sleep.

Satisfied that her children were taken care of, Katara headed off to her room that she shared with her husband. It wasn’t long before Aang joined her and the two climbed into bed together.

“Well, that was a good bedtime story,” Aang stated.

Katara nodded, “I think Kya really liked it.”

“I asked Boom what he thought of it, and he just said it was stupid,” Aang said.

“That’s Bumi for you. But he’ll understand it when he’s older, just like I did,” Katara noted.

Aang raised his eyebrows, “And what did you realise?”

“That love was something that you had to hold onto, and you’ll know when you find the one when you can’t live without them,” Katara replied.

“Like what we have,” Aang said.

“Yes, like what we have,” Katara agreed. “When you were shot by Azula during the war and you were out unconscious for weeks, I was lost without you. I could barely function and the only thing that kept me going was knowing that there was a chance to save you. That was when I realised you were my Yang.”

“And you did,” Aang squeezed her hand. “I realised you were my Yin from the beginning, since very early on I knew that I would do anything for you. At first, I thought that was because I cared about you. But I knew that what I felt for you was deeper than that.”

Katara smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, “And now our love will always be eternal.”

“Not that it wasn’t before,” Aang corrected.

Sharing a smile with each other, the loving couple gave each other a tender kiss before retreating to bed, each thinking of the other as they did so. For Katara, she was glad that above all and through everything else, she had found her Yang and knew that she would do anything for him, just like he’d do for her.


	2. Day Two - Ballroom

It was banquets like this that were one of the few perks of being the heroes of the hundred year war. Mainly because they were always treated like the guests of honour, being given whatever luxuries they could possibly want to make the night more enticing. Luxuries included more food they could possibly want and the best seat in the house.

That was where Aang and Katara found themselves now, sitting at their large table while Sokka and Toph had gone off to devour the buffet. Zuko was off making more negotiations with King Kuei and as his bodyguard, Suki was somewhere nearby them as well. They were currently celebrating the announcement of the newly designed United Republic of Nations. It had been a long struggle since the Battle of Yu Dao, but Kuei and Zuko had finally come to an agreement as to what they should do with the colonies left in the Earth Kingdom.

“Can this night get any longer?” Katara asked tiredly, having been up all day and wanting nothing more than to have some rest.

“I think it can,” Aang replied.

“Do you think people would notice if we slipped out for a bit?” Katara wondered.

Aang chuckled, “With us being the guest of honours, I think they would.”

“How about when we get back to our place after this we head straight to bed?” Katara suggested with a yawn.

“Hey, I know what we could do to pass the time,” Aang piped up.

“What?” Katara questioned.

“May I have this dance?” Aang asked as he stood up and offered Katara his head.

Smiling, Katara accepted his hand as she stood up as well, “Why, I would be honoured to.”

Together, the young couple made their way to the centre of the dance floor, already knowing what dance they had in mind. Since most people had already retreated back to their tables, they had most of the floor to themselves which made things just the more easier for them. Getting into position, they bowed before extending their arms to one another as they began their dance.

As the music piped up, Katara quickly found herself feeling more energised even though she was technically doing work at the same time. That was one of the things that Katara loved about Aang, since no matter what the situation was she could always count on him to perk her up. As they danced around, Katara couldn’t help but think back to the first time they performed this dance together.

It was during the war, when they were hiding out in the Fire Nation and Aang managed to enrol himself into a Fire Nation school and threw the kids there a dance party. That was really the first time Katara acknowledged her feelings for her best friend, since before she wasn’t sure if they were genuine or not but after the jealousy that bubbled up inside of her at seeing Aang dance with that girl, she knew her feelings were legitimate.

Of course, Katara had always known that Aang harboured some sort of crush towards her, but she simply pushed his feelings aside and maintained their friendship, which was more important to her than anything. But after everything that had happened in Ba Sing Se, Katara couldn’t deny the feelings that she had towards the monk who had always been her best friend.

Finally, they finished their dance and just as reminiscent as their first one, with Katara leaning over him and them both panting and sweating. For a brief moment, it was like nobody else was in the room but them. That was always how it felt when they danced together, and Katara loved that feeling.

“How was that dance?” Aang asked once they separated.

“Wonderful, just like the first time,” Katara blushed.

“I’m glad,” Aang smiled. “Does that mean you can make it through the night now?”

“So long as I have you by my side,” Katara replied.

“Always,” Aang reaffirmed.

Smiling, they remained on the dance floor together, not even worrying about everyone else around them as they swayed back and forth with their arms entangled around each other. The flour was theirs, and that was all they planned on making the most of it.


	3. Day Three - Family

Morning fell over Republic City. Most houses were usually filled with chaos that usually came with getting ready in the morning, and that was no different at Air Temple Island with the most famous family in the world.

Being the adults of the family, Aang and Katara had already woken to get themselves ready for the day, knowing that their biggest challenge would be getting their kids ready, just like it always was. Since they usually split up the task of getting the kids ready, that left Aang going to wake Bumi up and Katara getting their other two children, Kya and Tenzin ready for the day.

“Come on, Boom. It’s time to get up,” Aang said as he entered his sons room.

“I’m awake,” Bumi mumbled underneath his covers.

“Then get ready. Come on, Bumi. You’ve got school today,” Aang reasoned.

“I don’t like school,” Bumi complained.

“Well, too bad. Unless your sick or dying, you’re going,” Aang ordered.

While Katara was usually the more authoritative parent, when it came to getting everyone in line Aang was more proficient in that area. Although Bumi was always the hardest to deal with, since he was by no means a morning person. But Aang wasn’t just about to let Bumi get away with it, as he grabbed Bumi’s wooden sword before tracing it along Bumi’s back.

“Boom, get up! There’s a snake in your bed!” Aang yelled.

“What! Get it off! Get it off!” Bumi yelled, throwing his sheets off his bed before scowling at his father upon realising that there was no snake in his bed.

“Great, you’re up. Now, get ready!” Aang exclaimed.

“Fine,” Bumi murmured as he slowly got out from his bed.

Now that Bumi was up and ready, Aang headed off to his daughters room to help his wife get her ready. That was always how their routine worked, once Aang dealt with Bumi he went off to help Katara deal with their other kids. When Aang entered his daughters room, he found his wife yelling at their eight-year-old daughters closet, which he assumed she was hiding in.

“Kya, get out of there now!” Katara yelled.

“No! You can’t make me!” Kya yelled back.

Katara groaned, “Must we go through this every day?”

“Yes!” Kya replied.

“Now, what do we have here?” Aang asked as he approached his wife.

“I managed to get her out of bed, but as soon as that happened she went straight into her closet,” Katara said.

“Kya, come out of the closet!” Aang demanded.

“Nope! I’ll stay in here as much as I want to!” Kya retorted.

“You’d think that with her being a morning person that she’d be easier to deal with,” Aang muttered.

Unlike their other child, Bumi, Kya was the epitome of a morning person. But that wasn’t always a good thing, since Kya was always bouncing off the walls in the morning which made her almost impossible to reason with.

“Kya, you better come out of that closet,” Katara ordered.

“No! I like it in here,” Kya giggled.

Aang grinned mischievously, “Then I guess I’ll just have to take away your pipa.”

“What! You can’t do that, daddy!” Kya shrieked as she stuck her head through her closet doors.

“I can and I will if you don’t get yourself ready,” Aang threatened.

“Ugh, fine! And I thought you were the fun parent, daddy,” Kya grumbled as she got out of the closet.

“I’m going to ignore that last comment,” Katara muttered.

Aang laughed, “Come on, sweetie. We still have Tenzin to get ready.”

Since Tenzin was only four-years-old, that meant getting him ready was a lot more easier than it was when it came to Kya and Bumi. That was also because Tenzin always listened to his parents, which was something that his older siblings couldn’t relate to.

With the cloud babies all ready for the day, that just left them with breakfast to deal with which was always an entertaining affair, just like any other meal was at Air Temple Island. When Aang and Katara entered the room, Bumi was happily chowing down on his food while Kya was singing an old favourite song of hers.

“Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!” Kya sang.

“Must you _always_ sing that song?” Bumi asked.

“Yes, I must,” Kya stuck her tongue out.

“Sometimes I hate Sokka for teaching her that song,” Katara muttered as she sat down to begin their meal.

“Alright, what else is there that we need to do for the day?” Aang asked.

“I need you or mommy to sign my field trip slip,” Kya replied.

“Alright, we’ll do that now,” Aang said as he took out a pen. “How much did you say this field trip cost again?”

“Umm, one gold piece,” Kya murmured.

Katara raised her eyebrows, “What? Yesterday you said you needed fifteen silver pieces. Let me just see this permission slip…” Katara trailed off as she took the permission slip from her daughter. “Hey, this says that its free!”

“What?” Aang exclaimed as he turned to face Kya who was avoiding her parents gaze. “Then why do you need the money?”

“She doesn’t need the money. She was trying to scam us which is _wrong_ ,” Katara scolded her.

Aang paled, “What? My little girl?”

“Yes, Aang. Our little girl is a con artist,” Katara deadpanned. “That’s it, young lady. You’ve lost your pipa privileges for the rest of the week.”

“I only did it because Aunt Toph told me to!” Kya exclaimed.

“Aunt Toph?” Katara drawled as she shared a look with Aang. “I’m going to have a word with her about this.”

“You can do that while you buy me some glue,” Bumi said through mouthfuls of food.

“What do you need glue for?” Katara wondered.

“For my art project! Oh, they’re also doing an art show for that too. They want me to bring you guys along,” Bumi said.

“When is it?” Aang asked eagerly.

“This Saturday,” Bumi replied.

“Oh,” Aang murmured.

“You have that meeting then, don’t you?” Katara checked.

“I’ll find a way to get out of it,” Aang replied.

“Alright, you’ll have to be on your way now otherwise you guys will be late for school,” Katara said.

“Wouldn’t that be terrible,” Bumi muttered.

“Yes it would! Lets go, daddy!” Kya yelled as she raced out of the room, her father and brother hot on her heals.

“Well, Tenny. Looks like its just you and me,” Katara said as she picked Tenzin up and walked out of the room, not before Tenzin yanked at her hair. “Ow!”

~*•°•*~

Later that day, Katara was wondering around the local supermarket in search of glue for Bumi’s art project. After getting spit on all day by Bumi, Katara was more than happy to leave him in the care of the Air Acolytes.

“Ugh, where is that stupid glue?” Katara muttered as she searched the shelves.

Her search was cut short as she heard a loud banging noise from outside the store. Instinctively, Katara ran around to see what the commotion was. Much to her surprise, there was now a large whole in the wall with a cart scattered around the debris with a wild ostrich horse now on the loose. Amongst the chaos, Katara noticed Toph and a few of her policemen rummaging through the area.

Deciding to see what was going on, Katara made her way outside the shop, which was a lot easier to do with the hole now in the wall. This would also give Katara the chance to scold her for teaching her daughter bad habits.

“Toph, what’s going on?” Katara asked.

“Well, if it isn’t the Sugar Queen,” Toph acknowledged her. “This smartass was riding around on that thing all wacked up on Cactus Juice.”

“I thought that stuff was illegal,” Katara noted.

“Some people don’t care about the laws. What are you doing here, anyways?” Toph wondered.

“I was getting some glue for Bumi’s art project. And I still have plenty of other stuff to do for the other kids,” Katara replied.

“Man, it must suck having more than one rascal. Lin’s about all I can handle which is why I’m only having one kid,” Toph said.

“While I have you here, when did you start teach Kya your scamming habits?” Katara asked.

Toph laughed, “I told that girl to be smart about it when she did it. I’ve been teaching her a few things when she has her playdates with Lin.”

“Well, can you not? I don’t want my daughter growing up to be some sort of wild child!” Katara exclaimed.

“Can’t promise you that,” Toph smirked. “Anyways, I better take this moron back to the jail house.”

“Say hi to Sokka for me,” Katara called out.

Toph instantly turned around, “What makes you say that?”

“Oh please, I know you two have been sneaking around recently,” Katara replied.

“Let’s not discuss this here,” Toph hissed as she glanced around.

“Right, sorry. I forgot you’re the Chief of Police and you can’t be caught sneaking around with a Councilman,” Katara joked.

“Seriously, Sweetness. Knock it off,” Toph muttered.

“Alright, I’ll be quiet. But still, pass my message on,” Katara laughed as she headed back into the store, leaving a blushing Chief of Police behind her.

~*•°•*~

Night soon feel over Republic City, and the bustling metropolis was now in a state of hibernation. The family of five was waiting for their last member to show up for dinner, as Aang had yet to return after being at meetings all day. But they wouldn’t have to wait long as said airbender quickly entered the dining room.

“I’m here!” Aang exclaimed.

“Daddy!” Kya yelled as she ran towards her father who tackled her in a hug.

“That’s my girl,” Aang laughed as he sat down at the table with the rest of his family. “How was everyone’s day?”

“Cool. I’ve almost finished my art project. I just have to put it together,” Bumi replied.

“Did you get the Saturday off?” Katara whispered to Aang.

“Yeah, it took a lot of convincing but I managed to get it handled,” Aang whispered back.

“I saw loads of cool animals at the zoo! It was so fun,” Kya exclaimed.

“I’m glad you had a good time, sweetheart,” Katara smiled.

“But I got homework to do as well,” Kya grumbled.

“Those suck,” Bumi added.

“Mommy, can you help me with my homework?” Kya asked. “I have to write a paragraph about my hero.”

Katara smiled, “Aw, thank you sweetie. Of course I will.”

“Thanks, mommy. I need you to tell me all about Aunt Toph,” Kya replied.

Katara’s smile fell, “Aunt Toph? _She’s_ your hero?”

“Mhm, she teaches me all kinds of cool things and I always have fun with her and Linny!” Kya exclaimed.

“Like how to scam people,” Aang muttered.

Katara sighed, “I’ll help you with that after dinner, Kya.”

“Thanks mommy, you’re the best!” Kya exclaimed.

“But _not_ your hero,” Katara muttered.

“You’re my hero, sweetie,” Aang whispered.

“Hey, I was going to eat that, Bumi!” Kya yelled.

“Well, you shouldn’t have taken your eyes off it,” Bumi remarked.

“Daddy, make him give me back my food!” Kya complained.

“Food!” Tenzin repeated.

“Ow!” Bumi cried. “She hit me with a nut!”

“Bumi, you shouldn’t take your sisters food,” Aang scolded his son.

“And Kya, you shouldn’t flick things at your brother even if he steals your food,” Katara added.

“Fine, I’m sorry for flicking nuts at you, Boom,” Kya apologised.

“And I’m sorry for taking your food,” Bumi apologised.

“Now, let’s finish the rest of this meal in peace,” Katara suggested.

“Peace is good,” Tenzin agreed.

Aang laughed, “Yes, Tenzin. It is.”

The rest of their meal continued in peace, or as peaceful as it could get at Air Temple Island. Despite all of the craziness that might come from their family, Aang and Katara wouldn’t trade any of it for anything in the world.


	4. Day Four - Affection

When Aang and Katara got together, they were like any other young couple who was in love; affectionate. No matter where they were or whatever the situation was, the two always found a way to express their love around each other, much to the sometimes annoyance of everyone around them.

Unfortunately for Sokka, he took the brunt of his sister and Aang’s affection, or ‘oogies’ as he referred to them as. Since they were working on the Harmony Restoration Movement, that meant that they still had to travel around the world together while spreading the message. It was just like the gold old days when it was just the three of them, except the obvious difference that Aang and Katara were now together.

“Ugh, guys, I get that you’re you know, in love and everything but do you have to constantly give me the oogies?” Sokka complained as he sat on Appa’s saddle while Aang and Katara sat on top of Appa’s head.

“You know, you could always just ignore us,” Katara suggested.

“It’s hard to ignore you when I can practically feel the oogies,” Sokka remarked as he made grasping movements with his hand as if he was feeling the air.

Katara rolled her eyes, “So, it’s okay for you and Suki to be all touchy-feely with Suki whenever you guys are around each other but it’s not when it comes to Aang and I?”

“Precisely,” Sokka nodded. “As your older brother, it is disrespectful for you to give me the oogies.”

“As my older brother you should be respectful of my relationship with Aang and keep your annoying comments to yourself,” Katara remarked.

“Uh, guys…” Aang trailed off awkwardly.

“You’re fifteen, Katara! You shouldn’t be giving out that many googly eyes,” Sokka argued.

“Like you didn’t constantly give any pretty girl googly eyes when you were fifteen,” Katara scoffed.

“Can we  talk about this some other time?” Aang reasoned.

“So you can go back to making out with my sister? I don’t think so!” Sokka retorted.

“We don’t ‘make out.’ We _kiss_ ,” Katara smirked, putting emphasis on the word kiss knowing that it would annoy Sokka.

“Ugh, the oogies!” Sokka exclaimed with a shudder.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Katara commented.

“I’m being perfectly reasonable,” Sokka argued.

“Alright, alright. I get it, Sokka doesn’t like us giving him the oogies. How about we come to an agreement of some sorts so that everyone can be happy?” Aang suggested.

“Aang, don’t let him get to you,” Katara said.

“If we’re going to be travelling around, wouldn’t it be best if the two of you weren’t arguing and Sokka wasn’t constantly giving me the death glare?” Aang reasoned.

Katara sighed, “What do you have in mind?”

“Sokka?” Aang turned to the self-proclaimed ‘adult’ of the group.

“I have just the thing!” Sokka exclaimed.

Much to Katara’s annoyance, Sokka’s ‘thing’ was him sitting right between Aang and Katara, limiting their oogie activity to the bare minimum since all they could do was link their arms together behind Sokka’s back.

“There, isn’t this better?” Sokka asked with a satisfied grin.

Katara smacked him on the arm, “You’re the worst.”

Although their traveling situation was less than ideal, Aang and Katara made the most of it and took any opportunity that they had to give Sokka the oogies, even if it made him more unbearable than normal.


	5. Day Five - Councilwoman Katara

Despite the place being less than a year old, Republic City was slowly becoming a bustling metropolis. It truly was unlike any place in the world, since people from all walks of life were welcome. It was slowly becoming the most famous place in the world, with it being the same place where Avatar Aang lived with his wife Katara. Said Avatar and wife were currently on their way to the Republic City council, where they had been called for some meeting.

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Katara wondered as they strolled across the ground.

Aang shrugged, “I’m just as lost as you are.”

The couple had been married for almost three years, and it was Aang who mostly got himself involved with the cities politics while Katara stayed behind. So, it was a surprise that she had been called along with her husband to whatever meeting was about to take place.

When they entered the council, Katara was surprised to see all of the representatives along with King Kuei, since he hardly ever showed his face around Republic City. Most of it was because the Earth King had been very reluctant to give away part of his land, and only did so because of the amount of public pressure he received.

“Ah, Avatar Aang, Master Katara. How lovely to see you,” Kuei greeted them.

“I must say, it is rather surprising to see you here,” Katara said.

“Well, I thought that I’d be better at catching you both here in your own city,” Kuei replied.

“So, what is this about?” Aang asked.

“I was going to get to that. It has been almost three years since you both affirmed your relationship in a beautiful ceremony. Since the beginning the two of you have been one of the most famous relationships in the world. With Katara being the most renowned waterbender in the world and Aang being the Avatar,” Kuei explained.

“Where are you going with this?” Sokka questioned, he was there as the representative for the Water Tribe.

“Since Avatar Aang is the last airbender, it is a part of his duty that he preserves his culture, which means starting a family with miss Katara,” Kuei answered.

“You want us to start having children?” Aang clarified.

“Exactly. You both are still young, after all. And there is no telling how much life Avatar Aang has left in him. And like I said, it is your duty as the Avatar to preserve your culture by bringing more airbenders into the world,” Kuei said.

“What makes you think we’re in any position to start having children? We hardly have any time to even be together, let alone start a family,” Katara argued.

“But as the Avatar and his wife, it is your duty to continue the cycle of the Air Nomads after they were regrettably wiped out,” Kuei stated.

Aang visibly tensed at the mention of the genocide of his people. While Aang had long since dealt with it, the Air Nomad genocide was still a sensitive subject for Aang to talk about. Katara knew this, so she quickly sent a glare King Kuei’s way.

“If you knew my husband, you’d know not to bring up that topic. And for you to pressure us like that is rather inconsiderate since we have enough on our plates as it is. Starting a family couldn’t be any further from our mind as it is now,” Katara snapped.

“I do apologise if I may have upset you, Avatar Aang. But you must consider the responsibility that you have to the forgotten lives of your people. As the Avatar, it is your duty to keep the Air Nomads alive and that means starting a family,” Kuei insisted.

“With all due _respect_ King Kuei, we are not some baby-making factory that can just pop out babies on a whim. If my husband and I are going to start a family, we’re going to start one when we’re ready, not because _you_ want us to. If that is all you have to discuss than this meeting is over,” Katara snarled before grabbing Aang’s hand and leading him out the room.

It was safe to say that Katara had left King Kuei speechless, which gave her a twinge of satisfaction as she dragged Aang away from the council. Since their wedding day, the couple had been expected to start having a family but it had been the furthest thing from their mind, with the founding of Republic City and everything else that they had to deal with. So while it wasn’t anything knew to be pressured into starting a family, it still wasn’t appreciated.

“Ugh, the _nerve_ of that guy,” Katara muttered.

“It’s alright, Katara,” Aang tried calming her down.

“Who does he think he is to put pressure on us like that? We have bigger things to worry about. There are still rebellions going on and I don’t want to bring up a family when the world is like it is,” Katara rambled.

“Sweetie, it’s _okay_. I get it, King Kuei was way out of line but there’s no use getting angry over it when there is nothing he can do to make it worse,” Aang reasoned.

Katara sighed, “You’re right, as per usual, sweetie.”

“You were really impressive back there, sweetie. I’m proud of you for standing up to King Kuei like that,” Aang said.

“Well, it’s not like he’s any formidable force. He likes to think he’s a powerful leader when he’s still as weak as he’s always been. But it did feel good to put him in his place,” Katara agreed.

“That’s my girl,” Aang kissed her cheek.

“Just call me Councilwoman Katara,” Katara laughed.

“Well, Councilwoman Katara, how about we head home?” Aang suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Katara conceded.


	6. Day Six - Intertwined

It was the day of the wedding of the century. After everything that they’ve been through, Avatar Aang and Master Katara were getting married. Sitting in her room, with her flowers and dress ready for the moment of truth, Katara couldn’t help but look back on everything that they had been through together.

Like every other relationship, theirs hadn’t always been perfect. Sure, now they were happier than what they’d ever been but they had had their bad times. Regrettably, they could’ve been married long before now if certain things hadn’t got in the way. Their relationship had hit a dent for a while before they ultimately decided to go their separate ways. But as fate would have it, they were reunited like they had never been apart at all.

Looking back on everything that had happened in the past eight years, Katara knew that it was only a matter of time before this day would come. Through everything, her love for Aang had always triumphed, whether they were friends or not. It was her love that had saved him in Ba Sing Se almost a decade ago, and it was her love for him that brought them back together.

As Katara looked at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness knowing that her mother wouldn’t be here to witness the most amazing day of her life. But Katara knew that her mother would be proud of her and looking down on her, just like she’d always had. Even if her mother wasn’t here, Katara still had her Gran-Gran who had always been like her mother. Thinking of her Gran-Gran made Katara remember something that she had said to her before she and Sokka went off to rescue Aang.

_Aang is the Avatar. He’s the worlds only chance. Now your destinies are intertwined with his._

Back then, Katara had thought her Gran-Gran meant that her destiny was intertwined with Aang’s because she’d end up saving the world, which she did. Only now that she was about to be married to the man of her dreams did Katara realise what her Gran-Gran had meant. No matter what she and Aang had been through, they had always managed to find their way back to one another, like their destinies were intertwined.

If Katara was being completely honest, she always knew that regardless of what happened in the war that she would find her way back to Aang. After all, they were best friends and it was that friendship that Katara had always held close to her heart. That was part of the reason why they ended their relationship the first time, since Katara wanted nothing more than to keep their friendship alive.

Despite that, they had managed to find their way back to each other and now here they were, about to get married in front of everyone who they held dear to their hearts. That thought was enough to bring a smile to Katara’s face, since there were no other people who she would rather share this special day with.

“Katara, are you ready?” a voice asked from behind her.

Turning around, Katara saw her father dressed and ready to go in the doorway. He would be the one to walk her down the aisle and into the arms of her soon-to-be husband. The thought of Aang as her husband made Katara smile even more. He wouldn’t just be her friend, or her boyfriend or fiancée. He would be her husband.

“Yes, dad, I’m ready,” Katara replied as she stood up.

With one last deep breath, Katara stood up and walked to the door before linking her arm with her father. Surprisingly, Katara felt no nerves at the prospect of marrying Aang, since it was something that she had always dreamt about. Katara was more than ready to lock eyes with Aang and be joined together forever, like they were always meant to be.

When her dad walked her towards the aisle, the first thing Katara noticed was Aang, staring back at her with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen before. Once Katara stood opposite to him, they both gave each other a smile.

“You look beautiful,” he mouthed.

“You look handsome,” she mouthed back.

As the priest started the ceremony, nothing else seemed to matter for Aang and Katara. Everyone else was just around them as their gaze remained locked on one another. When they said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife, Katara knew that this was the way things were meant to be, because from the beginning their destinies had been intertwined with each other.


	7. Day Seven - Quirks

For Aang and Katara, one of the many things that defined their relationship were their quirks, whether it be the smallest things or not. They each had their own quirks when it came to each other, quirks that hardly anyone else seemed to notice.

The Gaang were currently at Ember Island for vacation, and Katara and Aang were off having their own fiery discussion about each other while the others watched on with confusion, since it was rare to see Aang and Katara in any sort of dispute.

“Should we… do something?” Sokka asked.

“If they keep on fighting like this,” Suki replied.

Toph scoffed, “You guys can calm your tits. They’re not _really_ fighting.”

“Then why are they yelling at each other?” Zuko questioned with uncertainty.

“Like I would know. But I do know that they’re not fighting cause if they were, I’d be able to feel it,” Toph stated.

It was an exclamation from Katara that gave away the topic of their heated discussion, “No way, Aang! You have far more quirks than I do!”

“Oh, like what?” Aang challenged.

“Well, for starters, you always have this twinkle in your eye when you’re up close to me, you always quicken your pace whenever you come near me and you always amplify your public displays of affection,” Katara argued.

“Oh yeah? Well, you always pull me close when we lie in bed together, you bat your eyelashes whenever someone even thinks to approach me and you always latch onto whatever you can,” Aang fought back.

“That’s what any girlfriend does!” Katara exclaimed.

“You’ve got more quirks than I do, just admit it and move on,” Aang said.

On their side, their friends watched in complete amazement as the ‘argument’ unfolded in front of them. This wasn’t anything that they’d expect from Katara and Aang, but at the same time it makes sense that they’d ‘fight’ over something like this.

“I don’t get it,” Sokka murmured.

“They’re arguing about… their quirks?” Suki stated.

“Are you guys really that surprised?” Toph asked

“Now that I think about it, not really,” Zuko admitted.

“What do we do?” Sokka questioned.

“Just sit back and watch it play out,” Toph answered.

And that was exactly what they did. Although they had to admit, watching Katara and Aang argue like that was rather amusing, especially since it seemed so serious to them when in reality it was just stupid.

“Come on, Aang. You’ve gotta admit that you’re the quirkiest one in our relationship,” Katara probed.

“You’ve got me beat there, Sweetie,” Aang argued.

“Hey, why don’t we ask the others what they think?” Katara suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Aang agreed before turning to their friends. “Hey, guys. Who do you think is the quirkiest out of Katara and I?”

“The answer should be obvious,” Katara said.

“Um, that’s not really our position to be in…” Suki trailed off awkwardly.

“It’s just a simple yes or no question. I promise I won’t get offended, but I can’t say the same for Mr. Avatar,” Katara insisted.

“Please, you can’t even admit that you’re quirky!” Aang exclaimed.

“You’re quirkier!” Katara argued.

“You’re the queen of quirks!” Aang declared.

“Then you must be the king!” Katara yelled.

“This is getting real old, real fast,” Sokka whispered to Suki who nodded in agreement. It seemed as though they weren’t the only ones who were finding their friends argument less entertaining by the second, since both Toph and Zuko appeared to be disinterested in what was being said.

“Alright, that’s it! You’re both just as quirky as each other, no matter what you try to say but neither of you is quirkier than the other,” Toph snapped.

Aang glanced at Katara, “Can you live with that?”

Katara shrugged, “I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“Good. Now, we’re gonna head off to the Ember Island arcade so I can beat Zuko at Street Bender again,” Toph said before grabbing Zuko’s arm and dragging him away, with Sokka and Suki following them from behind.

That left Katara and Aang to themselves and for a moment they just stood there in silence before bursting out laughing. Now that Toph had spelt it out for them, their little argument seemed kinda pointless in hindsight.

“We’re we just arguing about who had the most quirks?” Katara asked between giggles.

“I think we were,” Aang replied.

“Only us,” Katara laughed.

“Just so you know, Sweetie, I do love your quirks. Especially the way you always grab hold of me in public whenever one of my fan girls approach me,” Aang reassured her.

Katara blushed, “Well, you’re quirks are pretty cute too, Sweetie. I might not show it, but I am a fan of your public displays of affection.”

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara, “Sometimes I have to remind the world that you’re mine.”

“I _am_ yours, Sweetie and nothing could change that,” Katara smiled.

“Now, how about we head out and annoy the others with our quirks. We know how they get when we do that,” Aang suggested.

“Especially Sokka,” Katara added.

Smiling, the two linked their arms before heading off after their friends to the Ember Island Arcade, ready to have some fun with their relationship in front of their friends.


	8. Day Eight - Desire

Whenever Aang dressed up for any sort of formal occasion, Katara all of a sudden had this desire to pull him close and make him hers. There was just something about Aang dressed formally that Katara liked. She didn’t know what it was, Katara just liked seeing her boyfriend in formalwear. Perhaps it was seeing a different look to her boyfriend? Whatever it was, Katara liked it.

So now, at a gala in the Fire Nation, Katara sat at her table as she ogled her boyfriend while he gave the opening speech with Zuko. His words were lost on Katara as all she did was stare at Aang, imagining all of the things she could do to him in that outfit. Those thoughts were enough to bring a blush to Katara’s face, as she wasn’t usually so… provocative with her thoughts.

“Something on your mind, Sugar Queen?” Toph whispered from beside her.

“W-what makes you say that?” Katara asked.

“I can feel you shaking, you know,” Toph replied.

Cursing herself for forgetting that Toph could practically feel what she was feeling, Katara knew she had to think of a way to lie her way out of this without Toph realising that she was lying. Because Katara knew that she’d never hear the end of it if Toph knew what she was thinking.

“Just thinking about what I’m gonna do once the night is over,” Katara said, which wasn’t a total lie.

“Sure, you are,” Toph muttered.

The rest of Aang’s speech went on without a hitch and Katara spent most of it gazing dreamily at her boyfriend, thinking about all sorts of things that they could do once this was over. Unfortunately, Aang still had to speak to the other official leaders which meant that Katara would have to put her desires at rest for now.

Now was one of the rare times when Katara allowed her thoughts to get in the way of things. But could you really blame her, when her boyfriend was on the other side of the room looking hot as fire in that spiffy suit of his? A small smile came across Katara’s face, since she was the one who picked Aang’s suit for tonight. Part of it was because he had to look his best, and because Katara had to find some way to keep herself occupied during the night when Aang wasn’t by her side.

Events like these were always a bore when Aang had to tend to his Avatar duties, which meant talking to every official person in the room. At first, Katara stood by him as he did so but when it got too boring, Katara just decided to sit on the sidelines and wait to have some alone time with her boyfriend.

Only now, being apart from Aang was harder than ever given what they could be doing with their spare time. Now that they were much, _much_ older than they were when they started their relationship, the young couple got a bit adventurous with their activities. It was these activities that would be enough to make Sokka go on a fully-fledged rampage, which is why they kept things to themselves.

Finally, Aang seemed to be done with his conversations which brought a smile to her face. Just as he was heading towards her, Katara made her way towards him with a sneaky grin on her face, eager to have some alone time with her boyfriend.

“Sorry it took so long, Sweetie. You know how these things can get,” Aang apologised.

“It’s alright. But I know a way you can make it up to me,” Katara said with a wink.

Aang blushed at the implications of her words. Even though he was a more than willing participant in their activities, it was just awkward to talk about _those_ while they were out in public.

“It’ll have to wait for later. I can’t skip out on the night now,” Aang whispered.

“But you said you were done with your conversations. Come on, Aang. I’ll make it worth your while,” Katara purred.

“You do make a hard offer to refuse,” Aang murmured.

“Then why refuse it?” Katara asked.

“Alright, let’s make it quick,” Aang conceded before grabbing Katara’s head and dragging her through the crowd.

Even Katara was surprised by Aang’s _eagerness_ to get to their activities, but then again, it wasn’t like she could blame him. After all the stress he has to put up with, he could sure as hell use some release.

Unbeknownst to them, Toph watched with a shake of her head as she felt Aang and Katara make their quick exit. Sometimes her seismic sense really didn’t come in handy when it came to her friends relationships, which would explain why she already knew about Aang and Katara getting physical with one another. Toph soon found herself surrounded by the rest of her friends, minus Aang and Katara of course.

“Anyone seen where Aang went? We have to talk to the rest of the generals,” Zuko said.

“And where’s Katara? I need her to fix my tie!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Sokka, you should just take it off if you’re going to keep on wrecking it,” Suki suggested.

“I’m sure they’ll be back in a few moments. Just give them some time,” Toph reassured them.

Sokka’s eyes widened, “Wait a minute. You don’t think that they’re…”

Toph snorted, “You’d really think they’d be dumb enough to do _that_ here?”

“I hope so,” Sokka muttered.

“This is Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen we’re talking about. They’re not like you lot,” Toph pointed out, earning several blushes from her friends. “Now, I’m gonna go and get me some fire whiskey.”

Walking away from the others, Toph couldn’t help but smirk knowing that she had one over Aang and Katara and that if they were smart, they wouldn’t get on her bad side otherwise she would let word spread of their physical activities.

“Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, you guys owe me big time,” Toph muttered.


	9. Day Nine - Midnight

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the world around it. Most people saw the full moon as a beautiful sight, but to Katara it was anything but that. Ever since the war, Katara had never felt comfortable underneath the full moon, especially since that incident with Hama during the last few months of the war.

Even now, a few years after it happened Katara was still haunted with nightmares of that night with that wicked old woman. All of those nightmares took place at the same time, with Katara being forced to use bloodbending to save her friends. Only in her nightmares she wouldn’t make it every time and was forced to watch them die before her very eyes while remaining helpless as Hama’s haunting laugh echoed in her mind.

As much as Katara knew that those dreams were just that, dreams, they still felt all-too real for her liking. And although Katara would much rather have nothing to do with the full moon, she knew that it would always be apart of her and that was something that she could change no matter what she wanted.

Sighing, Katara buried her face into her knees as she tried to block out the thoughts that were haunting her mind. Despite the reassurance that Hama was locked away in prison where she could never came for them again, Katara could never get the fear of that wicked old woman out of her. Katara knew she was being ridiculous, but it was just something that she couldn’t handle. Not with those memories being around her everywhere she went.

With her mind occupied, Katara failed to notice someone approaching her from behind and she only noticed them when they placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Katara saw Aang standing beside her with a concerned expression on his face.

“You alright, Sweetie?” Aang asked.

“Just couldn’t sleep,” Katara mumbled, which was partially the truth.

“Katara, you know I’m an earthbender, right?” Aang pointed out.

Katara sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this conversation, “I can’t sleep because of nightmares.”

“Would it help if you told me about them?” Aang suggested.

“Maybe,” Katara agreed.

“Then I’m all ears,” Aang said.

“It’s the full moon,” Katara stated.

For a moment, Aang was confused by what Katara meant before the realisation dawned on him. Of course she would be feeling troubled right about now. Although Katara liked to put on a front that said she was alright, Aang knew how the full moon made her feel.

“Oh. It’s because of Hama, isn’t it?” Aang clarified.

“Pretty much. You know I always have trouble around this time of the month, because I feel so guilty about what I did and what I am,” Katara said.

“And what’s that?” Aang asked.

“A bloodbender. Aang, I’m a _monster_ ,” Katara replied shakily.

“No, Katara. You’re not a monster,” Aang reassured her.

“Yes, Aang. I am a monster. Bloodbenders are monsters, and I’m a bloodbender so that makes me a monster. How can I even live with myself knowing what I can do?” Katara rambled.

“Because you’re a good person, Katara. You’re not like Hama. Hama used her powers for evil, but you don’t. You haven’t used bloodbending since the night you discovered it after you were forced to use it,” Aang insisted.

Guilt swarmed through Katara at Aang’s statement. Despite Katara always telling Aang everything, there was one thing about her that he didn’t know. And that was that she had used bloodbending more than once, something that he had no idea about.

“Aang, you’re wrong. I’m a horrible person,” Katara murmured.

“No, Sweetie, you’re not,” Aang reassured her.

“I know I’m not because I used bloodbending on an innocent man!” Katara exclaimed.

Shock went through Aang’s body, as that was something he would never suspect from Katara. She had always proclaimed her hatred for the art of bloodbending, so her using it on an innocent man made no sense to him at all.

“When was this?” Aang asked calmly.

“It was during the war, when Zuko and I went hunting for the man who killed my mother. The first man we found was the leader of the Southern Raiders which made me convinced that it was him. When he didn’t answer, I used bloodbending to get him to confess. Only then I realised that it wasn’t him and that he was innocent,” Katara explained.

“But you haven’t used it ever since?” Aang clarified.

“No, of course I haven’t! But I still used it on somebody who didn’t deserve it all because I was so consumed by my rage and desire for revenge. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me. Aang, I’m so sorry,” Katara apologised.

“It’s okay, Katara,” Aang soothed her.

“No, it’s not. I lied to you and I hurt an innocent person,” Katara said.

“Katara, when we’re angry we often do things that we wouldn’t normally do if we were thinking clearly. You remember when we were stranded in the desert and I was so upset about losing Appa that I couldn’t control myself? That’s exactly what you did with the man you thought killed your mother,” Aang reasoned.

“It’s still a horrible thing,” Katara muttered.

“Yes, it is. But don’t let that cloud your judgement on who you are, Katara. You’re _nothing_ like Hama. She let the desire for power corrupt her, which is something that you haven’t done. That’s what makes you the better person,” Aang said.

“But Aang, bloodbending will always be apart of me, whether I use it or not. It’s something that I can’t get rid of no matter how much I want to, and that will always haunt me,” Katara admitted.

“Katara, you don’t have any reason to use bloodbending. And you could very easily use it at your own will every full moon but you haven’t and that doesn’t make you a horrible person. You could never be a horrible person,” Aang insisted.

“You mean that?” Katara sniffed.

“Of course I do, Sweetie. Nothing will ever change that,” Aang squeezed her hand.

“Thanks, Aang. I think that was something I needed to hear,” Katara said.

“I’m glad. If you ever need to talk about it again, just come to me,” Aang reassured her.

Katara smiled, “I’ll remember that. Could you just lay with me for now? I could use somebody else’s presence.”

“I’d be happy to lie with you,” Aang conceded.

With Aang by her side, Katara knew that she’d always be able to deal with whatever troubles she had. He just had that ability to put whatever doubts or worries Katara had to rest, and that was something that Katara would always want in her life.


	10. Day Ten - Sacred

In what would soon be known as Air Temple Island, Avatar Aang and his new wife, Katara, set up their new home. The couple had barely been married a month ago and after an amazing honeymoon, it was time for them to move into their new home. Air Temple Island was situated near Republic City, which was in the early stages of its construction so that was why they wanted to live where they’d be living.

Just like their wedding, Aang and Katara had decided to incorporate things from both of their cultures into their new homes. Of course, the basic structure of the place came from the Air Nomads, but most of the interior design would come from the Water Tribe. It was a way for them to blend their cultures together, and they were both more than happy to comply.

“Need any help there, Sweetie?” Aang asked his wife as she hung up her own decorations.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m just fine,” Katara replied.

“So, what’s the story behind that?” Aang wondered as he observed the object in Katara’s hands.

“It’s apart of Water Tribe tradition. It brings good luck and fortune to those who believe in it and live under its nose,” Katara explained.

“Not that we need any luck, because we’ve already got everything that we need,” Aang whispered into her ear.

Katara giggled, “Now, don’t go jinxing it, Aang.”

“What? I’m just saying that we don’t need luck, since we’re already fortunate enough to have each other in our lives,” Aang reasoned.

“Don’t go disrespecting the good luck charm,” Katara warned playfully.

Aang held his hands up, “Alright, alright. I’ll believe.”

For Aang and Katara, living together had always been a dream of theirs. It was something that had taken so long to achieve, since they were always travelling around the world and barely had anytime to find a place to call their home. Now that they were married and the world was in a stable state of peace, they could finally settle down and live the life together that they’d always dreamed of.

“Sokka and Toph are still coming over later, aren’t they?” Katara checked.

“Yeah, they are,” Aang replied.

“Then we should probably finish setting up the luxuries, since we know how those two can get when they don’t have anything like that,” Katara suggested.

“Good idea,” Aang agreed.

Together, the newlyweds headed off to the central part of their new house to put the final touches on their brand new home. For them, this was like a dream come true. They had spent most of their years travelling the world together and as fun as that was, they never really had a place to call their own. Only now they did, and their home would include parts of them just like they were already apart of each other.

“Can you believe that we’re finally living together after all these years?” Katara asked.

Aang smiled, “This is something that I’ve always wanted. It wasn’t like we weren’t living together before when we travelled, now we just have a more permanent place to call home.”

“True,” Katara laughed before she noticed something else in Aang’s hands as he prepared the table. “What’s that for, Sweetie?”

“I’m just setting up these panelled chests. They represent scenes from the first airbenders life,” Aang replied.

It was clear to Katara that the Air Nomads loved colour, despite their main colours being yellow and orange. That was evident to the floral designs painted on the panelled chests with thick frescoed columns as well as the sashes hanging from the ceiling, the pile of Air Nomad scripture bound in bright-yellow silk, and the row of silver lamps before and gilded shrine.

“Our house is certainly going to have some unique colours in it,” Katara noted.

“Because they’re apart of our culture, just like we are now a part of each other’s lives forever,” Aang stated.

“That we are,” Katara smiled.

The rest of their afternoon consisted of them putting in the final touches to their new home, all of which included parts of their cultures. One thing that both Aang and Katara loved about their relationship was how they were able to learn new things about each other and respect their choices, no matter how different their beliefs were.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Katara and Aang traded stories about their cultures, learning something new about each other just as they did every day. The most important thing to them a part from each other was their cultures, and that was something that they both respected knowing how much it meant to their love.

After an afternoon of decorating, Aang and Katara sat together in their newly acquired bed as they waited for their company to arrive. The couple just sat there in a loving embrace as they marvelled over their new house.

“Thank you for letting me keep parts of my culture in, Sweetie. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Aang said.

“You don’t have to thank me, Aang. You’re my husband. And your culture is now just as much a part of me as mine is a part of you. It’s who we are,” Katara replied.

“And that’s something we’ll be able to share to our children and the rest of the world,” Aang murmured.

Smiling at her husband, Katara leaned in as she gave him a quick kiss. From the tales of their cultures that they shared underneath the midnight sky to the dancing they shared, their sacred beliefs were now intertwined in the family they had always desired to have with their unusual quirks and loving affection, everything had fallen into place. Their life was now heading off in the way they had it planned and they knew that no matter what they faced, they would always have each other.


End file.
